


Ficlet Friday Ask: Merlahad Long Day At The Office

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [48]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you write merlahad cuddling after a long day?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Merlahad Long Day At The Office

Merlin scrubbed at his eyes as he slowly made his way up the steps to the flat. He was utterly exhausted. New recruits. New puppies. Tests to run. Exams to grade. And missions to oversee. Nothing was ever quiet around Kingsman HQ. Less so when Eggsy went wild on a mission and needed Merlin to bail his ass out. 

The tired Kingsman slowly fitted the key to the lock, rubbing at the small bandage over his left eye. He’d literally had to leave his office today and it had gotten him a little more battered than he liked to be, as a general rule. 

He hurt. 

He was tired.

All he wanted was a nice stiff brandy and maybe a cold compress for his aching head.

He opened the door, being greeted quite readily by a large Doberman and a much smaller Yorkie. Left over pups which he and Harry had taken over the years. 

“Hello, yes, Daddy’s home.” He crooned, but it was a tired crooning that even the dogs could sense. They didn’t jump all over him, for once.

That may have been partly due to the fact that Harry Hart was standing just inside the entrance hall waiting for him. Harry tapped his watch, “You’re late.”

Merlin just hummed and turned to lock the door, ignoring Harry’s little crack at his tardiness. “Long day at the office.” Merlin began to mumble as he turned back around.

Harry was all but in his face, the man was clearly eyeing the small plaster over his eye. Harry reached to trace just shy of the tender wound, frowning softly. “So it would seem…” He paused, “Well, it’s a good thing I’ve taken care of everything.”

Merlin arched a brow, letting Harry Hart take his hand and guide him into the sitting room. The coffee table had two glasses of brandy ready and waiting. And Merlin’s slippers and housecoat were neatly resting on the arm of the sofa. Harry helped Merlin shed a great deal of his work attire and slip on the robe before he gently pushed the man onto the sofa. Once Merlin was settled, with brandy in hand, Harry joined him.

The man all but curled up to Merlin’s side like a cat, and wrapped not only his long arms around him, but a lovely blanket. It was truly a delight to snuggle up cozy in front of a fire. The dogs settled nearby and a happy Harry Hart holding him. Especially after the long day he’d had. It was lovely.

Merlin nestled himself a little close to Harry and gave him a soft kiss. “You’re really quite good…”

“I know.” Harry hummed as he rested his chin on Merlin’s shoulder, content to sit there with his arms full of the lovely man and just listen to him breathe. 

They stayed like that, curled up and mumbling softly about this or that, mostly just enjoying being snuggled up. Until Merlin finally faded off and started snoring, which Harry found even more adorable…and the perfect reason to stay wrapped up with Merlin. He closed his eyes and smiled as he nestled his head next to the softly snoring man’s.

“Love you too…” 


End file.
